Danny
(One morning at Hamsterco) (the morning sun rises) (At the city garden) (with lots of flowers shown) (Everyone entered) (together) Lupin III: Not to be interupting, This garden is really filling up with characters. Buck: It's Luna's wedding. Widget: Oh pretty. So who's the lucky raccoon? Buck: Not a raccoon. Just a singing hamster. Daisuke: No way, guys. It's actually a hamster named Danny. (Title was wrong) (so it got fixed) Danny and Luna's Wedding (the title is seen) (Song starts) (and plays) Tigger: There's a party here in Hamsterco, There's excitement in the air, People pourin' in from near and far, 'Cause Luna and Danny are gonna have a weddin'. Pooh: There's a party here in Hamsterco, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Walden: You can't wear outfits that are naughty. Valiant:A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Lupin III: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Daisuke: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Tongueo: There's a party here in Hamsterco, So I'm goin' to paint the town Rompo: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! HTF characters: Danny's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Stanz: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Fester: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, Goemon: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Nicky: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Dexter: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Twins: There's a party here in Hamsterco, And it's got us all aglow Einstein:If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Zack: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Spyro: There's a party here in Hamsterco, But we're not sure that we'll go Sparx: Really? Cynder: Yup. For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Merl: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Bullwinkle: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Merl: What could possibly go wrong? Cheetah Bros: There's a party here in Hamsterco, And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Boar: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Wallace: There's a party here in Hamsterco And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Babs Beaver: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Mat: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Yang: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Yin: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Yakko: There's a party here in Hamsterco Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Wakko: Where is the groom? Dot: Don't know. Reader: Where is he? Narrator: Meanwhile... Luna: Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty. (sings a song) Hello Kitty: Yes? Luna: I need to borrow your Snow White dress. Dear Daniel: Why, sure. It's our pleasure. Hello Kitty: But why? Dear Daniel: Because it's why she and Danny are getting married since we're doing spoof travels with them. Hello Kitty: Oh. I see. Sure. One minute. Dear Daniel: We'll be back. (Luna waited) (while being patient) (Until they came back) (with Hello Kitty's dress) (Snow White dress to be exact) (at last) Hello Kitty: Okay, Here you go. Dear Daniel: All ready for you to wear. Luna: Thanks. Both: You're welcome. (Then with Danny who checks the trunk) (to see if he's got anything inside) Stanz: Hello? Danny. Einstein: We're waiting for your marriage to begin. Danny: Hold on guys. There's something I need. Stanz: What is it? Einstein: We got you. Stanz: It's okay. Rocky: And looky. Me and my dad bake this for the wedding. Andrina: See? Danny: Not that. This is my outfit for the wedding. Katrina: Wow. Cool. Stanz: An orange tuxedo? Einstein: Looks lovely. Danny: It used to be my grandfather's. Jacob. Stanz: Jacob's your grandfather? Danny: That's his name. Einstein: Yeah. A good one. Danny: He got deceased after our band succeeded for the first time. Einstein: Oh, poor Jacob. Stanz: Did it gave you cold feet? Einstein: I think you'll find that the answer is No. Danny: Nah. If he's still around. His ghost form will be here. Stanz: Like the Jedi Knights' Ghost Forms in Star Wars. Danny: (sighs) This wedding's going to be beautiful. (song continues) There's a party here in Hamsterco And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Luna: There's a party here in Hamsterco, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Danny: I never, ever had a real family Luna: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Stanz: Hey, come on. You've really got to get along with us, because we'll continue film spoof traveling. Danny: Oh. Excuse me. Einstein: Pardon you. Rocky: There's a party here in Hamsterco And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Plumbers: Danny's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Danny could have come so far! Johnny Bravo: They're finally getting married! Junkyard Gang: They're finally getting married! RRBs: They're finally getting married! Tally: Look at all these presents! Luna: We're finally getting married! Booker: They're finally getting married! Danny: I'm finally getting married! All:They're finally getting married at the party in Hamsterco! Eds: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me PPGs: To the party in Hamsterco! (Song ends) (and stops) Pickle: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Gull: Enough of this. Pickle: Sorry. Mikey Simon: That's okay. Narrator: Meanwhile Mouseysqueaky: Why do you have to walk in the streets while I get stinked up in the alley? Erebus: Because we're supposed to make a plan for trying to get the heroes on their spoof travels. Mouseysqueaky: Not that some female will lose it's first born that I can get. Slade: This is the reason that you'll need weapons as well as we do. Rice Krispies Commercial (1993)Rice Krispies Commercial (1993) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktVxHtV-AxY The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Aloha, Folks. Tia: We're here today with a commercial on other spoofs that Andrew likes. Kitty: We're here in Hamsterco for a wedding day. Hannah: That's right. Between Danny and Luna. Professor Porter: Archimedes Q. Porter here, I'm the preacher here in this wedding. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Sneezy: Flowers, Make me... Make me... Make me... Ah-choo! Jiminy: Bless you. Tia: What do other people say? Kitty: Hooray for Danny and Luna getting married! Stephen Squirrelsky: As you can see, We just got 9 love couples married. Sandy: Now we've got 10, to be exact. Hannah: Hey, What'll happen next? (Bump) Oh! Slappy: Careful now. We'll be doing more spoof travels than ever. Pika: Pika. Pikachu. Pikachu. Skippy: Because Andrew likes trains and boats. (News ends) (and stops) Danny: Is this gonna be beautiful? (seems pleased) Stanz: Sure will. Einstein: We're so proud of you. Danny: Our band still go on. Right? Einstein: Yes. It will. Stanz: Oh. It's starting. Einstein: Right now. (Trumpets blows) Stanz: Here go the trumpets. (Bridemaids past by) Eds: Cool! Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, It's a beautiful couple moment. (Thumper roars and he pushes him away) Get that grasshopper outta here. Tito: Sheesh. (Trevor Sr. sees this on TV) Trevor Sr: Unbelievable! Another wedding added to 9. Which makes 10, huh? Trevor Jr: Happens every time. Get use to it. Trevor Sr: Makes perfect sense. I don't mind that. (We looked back) (to see someone coming) Danny: Huh? Einstein: Who is that? Stanz: It's Luna. Danny: Oh my gosh. Speckle: Looks terrific. Professor Poter: Oh boy. Reba: She's adorable. Darnell: But pretty. Robbie: Well done. (Zayne watches this on TV): Oh. Beautiful. Ronald: So lovely. Franklin: What are you watching? Jose: This one. Elmer: Another wedding?! Lloyd: That's not bad. (TV turns off) Zayne: Hey! Lloyd: What's that for? Franklin: You know we villains don't stand weddings! Lloyd: Just another temper coming on. Jose: Gosh. Elmer: So what? Danny: Hi Luna. Luna: Hi Danny. Danny: Nice dress. Luna: Nice tuxedo suit. Danny: Where did you get that dress? Luna: From Dear Daniel and Hello Kitty. Danny: Oh. Well, Shall we? Luna: With pleasure. Stimpy: It is so magical. I wouldn't cry. I won't. Ren: Neither can I. (Manfred looks through his binoculars) Manfred: Just as I thought. Another wedding. Springbaky: It's a beautiful one. Chimpy: Yes indeed. 10 weddings, to be exact. Professor Porter: Welcome everyone on this beautiful wedding of a hamster and raccoon, Named Donovan 'Danny' Whiskers and Luna Raccoon. Both: That's us. Blossom: We know that. Bubbles: We get it. Buttercup: Shesh. Ed: Calm down. Edd: Just move along. Eddy: Get on with it. Professor Porter: Sorry. Okay. Do you Danny take this raccoon to become your forever wife? Danny: Yes, I do. Professor Poter: Good. And do you Luna take this hamster to become your forever husband? Luna: Yes, I do. Professor Poter: Jolly good. As the bible says, Since the birth of Jesus from God at Christmas Day, He says "I can pronounce you as hamster husband and raccoon wife, You will live together, Be together and get kids together for life". Amen. All: Yay! Eds: Amen. PPGs: Hooray! Professor Poter: You can now kiss. (Danny and Luna kiss) (Bells ring) (louder) (We clapped) (and cheered) (Danny and Luna kiss) (Then they place their wedding rings on each other) (and hold hands) (Song begins) Voice: Love, It seems like only yesterday, You were just a child to play, Now you're all grown up inside of me, Oh, How fast those moments flee. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on, and on, and on Voice: Ooooooooh. Love will live. Ooooooooh. Love will last. Ooooooooooh. Love goes on and on and on. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on, and on (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) Marie: How romantic. Berlioz: So lovely. Franklin: What are you watching? Jose: This one. Elmer: Another wedding?! Lloyd: That's not bad. (TV turns off) Zayne: Hey! Lloyd: What's that ofr? ofr? for? Franklin: You know we villains don't stand weddings! Lloyd: Just another temper coming on. Jose: Gosh. Elmer: So what? Danny: Hi Luna. Luna: Hi Danny. Danny: Nice dress. Luna: Nice tuxedo suit. Danny: Where did you get that dress? Luna: From Dear Daniel and Hello Kitty. Danny: Oh. Well, Shall we? Luna: With pleasure. Stimpy: It is so magical. I wouldn't cry. I won't. Ren: Neither can I. (Manfred looks through his binoculars) Manfred: Just as I thought. Another wedding. Springbaky: It's a beautiful one. Chimpy: Yes indeed. 10 weddings, to be exact. Professor Porter: Welcome everyone on this beautiful wedding of a hamster and raccoon, Named Donovan 'Danny' Whiskers and Luna Raccoon. Both: That's us. Blossom: We know that. Bubbles: We get it. Buttercup: Shesh. Ed: Calm down. Edd: Just move along. Eddy: Get on with it. Professor Porter: Sorry. Okay. Do you Danny take this raccoon to become your forever wife? Danny: Yes, I do. Professor Porter: Whoops. Mistake. Professor Poter: Good. And do you Luna take this hamster to become your forever husband? Luna: Yes, I do. Professor Poter: Jolly good. As the bible says, Since the birth of Jesus from God at Christmas Day, He says "I can pronounce you as hamster husband and raccoon wife, You will live together, Be together and get kids together for life". Amen. All: Yay! Eds: Amen. PPGs: Hooray! Professor Poter: You can now kiss. (Danny and Luna kiss) (Bells ring) (louder) (We clapped) (and cheered) (Danny and Luna kiss) (Then they place their wedding rings on each other) (and hold hands) (Song begins) Voice: Love, It seems like only yesterday, You were just a child to play, Now you're all grown up inside of me, Oh, How fast those moments flee. We'll continue when I come back from Band Practice. Okay. No problem. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on, and on, and on Voice: Ooooooooh. Love will live. Ooooooooh. Love will last. Ooooooooooh. Love goes on and on and on. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on, and on (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) Marie: How romantic. So? Berlioz: So lovely. (The Greaser Dogs saw this on TV) Cliff: Oh snap! Lube: Not again. Shriek: Guess another wedding is seen. Narrator: That Night (Danny and Luna are on their honeymoon) (at last) Voice: I bring you a song and I sing as I go, For I want you to know, That I'm looking for romance. Voice: I bring you a song In the hope that you'll see When you're looking at me That I'm looking for love Chorus: Only found when you're young and it's May Only found on that wonderful day When all longing is through I'm seeking that glow Only found when a thrill is complete Only found when two hearts gently beat To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance You're by my side Chorus: There's a moon up above It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love Voice: I bring you a song For I'm seeking romance And you Both: I love you. Toulouse: Good going! Narrator: The Next Morning... (Daily News) (Dim reads the headline) Dim: Great. Just another wedding. That counts up to 10. Eliza: That one was beautiful. Bull: Simply wonderful. Dim: What?! What did you say? Bazooka: Uh, nothing? Dim: You know the law, Never ever let me hear you say those again, Cause I am the boss! Bazooka: Yes, boss. You are the boss. Eliza: Sorry. Bull: Well, we only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (Quint reads it): Danny and Luna got married. Bullseye: Just 10 weddings to be seen. Cale: What did you say?! Tim: Uh, reading the newspaper? Cale: Good. Now get out and leave me be. Kentucky: Okay boss. Tim: Yeah, But they're married. Cale: OUT!! Kentucky: Right-o, boss. (They flee) (and go off) (Jackal reads and crumbles it up) Jackal: Great. Now another wedding makes up for 10. (Mayor of Townsville reads it) Mayor: Why, I think this is good. Good work, guys. (Isabella reads it) Isabella: I'm so proud of you guys. Danny: What a perfect headline. Luna: Terrific. Danny: Our marriage won't get divorce. Luna: Not a chance at all. (They giggled) (with joy) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credits play) (and stop) (Danny and Luna Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings